Unnatural Behavior
by FlavorlessMuffin
Summary: Scott Jund knows Cry better than anyone-so he takes a week off of work to help him settle into his new apartment with underlying concerns of his past and their history on his mind. [Jundy - Jund x Cry - Rated for later chapters, later chapters and various misadventures.]


**Unnatural Behavior**

Chapter One

Jundy (Jund x Cry)

Rated M to be safe Tumblr; thefluffyrenegade ; flavorlessmuffin

(Introverted Cry has a hard time letting people in, let alone keeping them around, however Scott Jund, the only person left from highschool, goes above and beyond and takes a week off of work to check on Cry as he moves into his new apartment...and is he being a little...weird? Fluff, possible smut later. Rated for various misadventures and language.)

[A/N: I needed to warm up in writing since i've been sick and busy, and got really...writer...blocked? Haha. See what I mean? I hope this short, several chapter fluff is an enjoyable warm-up exercise for you! When my writer's block is over I will continue "Taking the Pain Away", I promise. For now, settle in with some candy corn and hot cocoa!]

Cry was stretched out across the crookedly placed sofa in the center of the living room of his new apartment, hissing despondantly at every reminder that he needed to unpack to do, literally, anything. He was hungry, but he would have to unpack to cook and quite frankly, he was too tired to order take out or drive to pick up anything and he groaned into the arm rest, lazily checking the time on his phone, sprawled out in the most unceremonious and comfortable position imaginable.

Too damn early to be this tired. That's what time it was.

He fell asleep the instant he closed his eyes, succumbing to the welcoming darkness, and he had to have been sleeping hard because he didn't hear Scott knocking, nor let himself in. The shorter haired man shut the door behind him, dropping his bags by the computer desk and sliding onto the sofa with Cry, falling asleep with him. He was equally exhausted by the long drive and he hadn't taken a nap before heading out. Imagine how surprised the Cry was when he blinked awake, Jund's arm draped over his chest and a soft, exhausted snore the proof that he was infact asleep, not to mention the apartment was suddenly dark, moonlight filering weakly through the closed blinds.

"Jund." Cry inhaled sharply, nostrils flooding with that incredible, farmiliar scent and his heart raced anxiously. If anyone else had snuck into his home without warning or invitation, he would have been red with rage, but this was different...he would reprimand him later. This was a dream come true! He'd fallen asleep on the couch in an overside hoodie and black jeans, with his custom Galaga Converse sticking off of the edge of the sofa. He hadn't even showered after moving and his hair was a mess, too short for a ponytail but too long to stay out of his face. He cowered in a cute, self concious heap against Jund's chest, pulling the long sleeves down and the collar of his shirt up, his face flushed and his body curled into a shy fetal position. He took a few deep breaths, trying desperately to calm himself down, but he was so excited to have Scott there that he fidgeted until the shorter haired man woke up, blinking in confused exhaustion. He was still half awake, feeing like he'd slammed into a brick wall, and mumbled as he tried to sit up. Cry squeaked and wrapped his arms around the other man, hiding his wide eyed expression against the exhausted Jund's firm chest.

"Stay," he said softly, his voice somewhat scratchy and deep from sleep. "Please." he swallowed hard and slammed his blue eyes shut as his friend's long guitarist fingers ran through his light brown hair lazily. "You laughed in your sleep." Scott's voice was like sweet candy to Cry, who swooned in his grasp. He had a wry smile, and when Cry looked up it soothed him, making him relax in the other's embrace. "Oh, I did, did I?" he chuckled in response, kicking off his shoes lazily and drawing his feet up onto the couch, tangling their legs together. Scott was being...unusually sweet.

"Yeah, it made me wanna pick on you or something. You sounded too happy."

Too good to be true. Cry laughed and hid his face against Jund again, wiggling up onto the couch and closing the space between them as he nearly fell off of the edge. "So, how did you..?" he trailed off, pressing his palm flat against Jund's chest through his long sleeve Florida State shirt he wore. This was a little intimate but Scott didn't seem to mind and Cry wasn't about to complain and risk losing this rare opportunity.

"I got the week off of work, took my vacation hours and spent them when I heard you were having trouble settling in." a slight hue of pink tinted his cheeks when he caught the smaller male looking up at him with a look of surprise and adoration. Cry's lis twitched into a small smile and he pressed his forehead against Jund's collar bone, breathing slowly in his familiar scent. He did that for him..? He wasn't sure if he should feel flattered of upset. He was a grown man...but he knew deep down that, being introvered as he was, he would sit in his apartment alone, struggling through everything in a fit of angry tears or rage that he would take out in unproductive ways. That was, if Scott hadn't come up to visit.

Cry listened to their unmatched breathing, unconciously changing his own pattern until his matched Scott's.

Wait.

Was Jund here just to babysit him..?

As if Jund had read the other gamer's mind, he nuzzled closer. "I came here because I wanted to see you, and because I know moving sucks." He sounded amused, reassuring even, and Cry nodded quickly, feeling a red hot pressure in his skull, burning at the back of his eyes. He felt so guilty he was on the verge of tears. Why was Scott the only person he wanted in his apartment? Why was it so hard to let anyone else in...?

Cry had intended to offer for them to go to the master bedroom, until the guest bed was laid out, but as soon as Scott pulled over a thick quilt and encircled himself around Cry again, he dozed off into an intense, deep, content sleep, snoring lightly as he inhaled Jund's frighteningly comforting scent. "nnng...ight..."

"Goodnight, Ry." Scott murmured, playing with his phone until sleep crashed over him shortly there after.


End file.
